La persona a quien consideraba papa
by Become one with Makita
Summary: aunque inglaterra no me quiera tanto como quiere a alfred yo igual le quiero y aprecio por que me encanta la calidez y la sonrisa que el tiene


La escena frente a el era muy bonita, el hombre que lo había adoptado y le estaba cuidando y criando, dándole sus costumbres, idioma, cultura, historia y amor, estaba sentado en aquella alta silla de almohadones rojos y patas de madera, leyendo un libro mientras a su lado, en una mesita de madera decorada con 1 mantelito blanco, una taza de te caliente con un pastelito con miel de mapple de su tierra en un platito de porcelana.

Estaba tranquilo y sereno leyendo. Aquel hombre de cabellos dorados como los narcisos, de piel blanca como la nieve canadiense, de figura delgada y delicada pero un tanto musculosa, de ojos verdes como las hojas de mapple en primavera, de cejas pronunciadas, y linda sonrisa estaba allí sentado frente al fuego en la sala de estar leyendo

Aquella persona que le observaba era 1 niño pequeño, tenia el cabello rubio un tanto castaño con un largo rizo curvado, unos bonitos ojos violetas muy profundos, la piel blanca y muy suave, vestido con 1 pijama blanco

-Matthew que sucede?- Pregunto el rubio levantando la vista de su libro al sentir la presencia del niño, la cual pocas veces sentía, era muy silencioso, y eso le preocupaba, le hacia sentir como si Matthew no se adaptara

El niño se puso nervioso, no tenia razones para estar ahí, solamente se despertó y fue a ver a Arthur, pero no podía decirle eso, así que se le ocurrió una mentirita piadosa- E-eh, A-Alfred me tiro de la cama dormido- dijo bajando la cabeza esperando que Inglaterra creyera su mentira

El rubio, Inglaterra, suspiro- Alfred siempre igual de bruto- dijo poniendo una sonrisa y una cara de cómo que estaba acostumbrado. De pronto le extendió su mano al de ojos violetas y puso 1 calida sonrisa- hey Canadá quieres dormir conmigo?- le dijo con una suave voz

El pequeño del rizo se sobresalto y sonrojo quedándose en blanco por unos momentos. Hasta que fue caminando de a poco al rubio y agarro su mano bajando la cabeza totalmente sonrojado-Si señor Arthur

Arthur puso el libro sobre la mesita y agarro al niño entre sus brazos, procediendo a besarle la frente y mirarle con una calida sonrisa. Canadá bajo la cabeza totalmente avergonzado y se acomodo mejor para poder dormir, pero antes de eso, Inglaterra agarro con un tenedor un pedazo del pastel que tenia miel de mapple y lo llevo a la boca del niño, el abrió la boca y se lo comió, enmarcando 1 sonrisa por la delicia que estaba degustando, a lo que esa sonrisa le fue correspondida por el rubio, que procedió a acariciarle los cabellos color miel mientras el se acomodaba en su regazo

Le encantaba la calidez de Inglaterra, era como su padre, el lo veía como su padre, no como su hermano mayor como hacia Alfred su hermano. A pesar que sabia de que el amor de Inglaterra hacia su hermano era mayor el seguía queriendo a Arthur. Adoraba la calidez y la sensación de protección y tranquilidad de cuando le abrazaba

Lo admitía, también quería a Francis, nunca se olvidaría de el, que fue su primer papa, pero Arthur transmitía algo 1 poco mas especial. Ademas las hadas que rodeaban a Arthur también le apreciaban mucho, el, a diferencia de su hermano, podía verlas siempre, su hermano muy pocas veces.Y a pesar de que a Inglaterra pocas veces le veía, amaba los momentos que pasaba con el, incluso todas las veces que iban de paseo entre los 3, como la vez que encontraron a su cachorro de osito polar Kumallijo…o era Bulakimo?

_Estaban de picnic, recogiendo un poco de miel de los panales de abejas, que siempre le picaban a Arthur y Alfred siempre se reía como loco, así que el hacia el trabajo de recogerla, por que a el no le picaban. Hasta que un osito blanco iba acercándose a una de las canastas, Alfred, todo mal intencionado y travieso, fue a asustar al pequeño cachorro de oso, haciendo un salto y extendiendo sus manos. Y el animalito salio corriendo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol_

_-Hermano! No hagas eso lo espantaras! Es un cachorro bebe!- dijo alarmado Matthew mientras corría detrás del árbol a ver al pequeño cachorro de osito- vamos no te hare nada pequeño ven- le susurro suavemente mientras le extendía su mano llena de miel. El pequeño osito comenzó a lamer de su mano mientras el niño del rizo reia_

_-Espera Matthew puede ser peligroso! Puede mordert- dijo Arthur alterado pero fue callándose al ver como Matthew sostenía al osito todo tranquilo entre sus brazitos, mientras este le lamía a mano- veo que se a amigado contigo- dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al osito_

_El pequeño Alfred celoso fue a meterse entre Inglaterra y Matthew- ne Igirichu! Podemos quedárnoslo? Míralo es inofensivo!- dijo todo alegre mientras abrazaba también al osito y este le lamía la mejilla_

_-No se chicos, una mascota implica responsabilidad, deben alimentarlo, bañarlo, jugarlo, sacarlo a hacer sus cositas… y tu Alfred no eres muy responsable-dijo el mayor pensativo y dudoso. Por dentro no podía resistirse, las caritas que le ponían por quedarse al animalito lo estaban venciendo_

_-Pero Inglaterra… ¡-decía Alfred haciendo un mohín _

_El pequeño Canadá salio al frente para decir- Yo le cuidare! Me ocupare de todo lo que nesecite , así que por favor déjeme quedármelo!- dijo todo decidido. Inglaterra hizo una gran sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza_

_-Esta bien Canadá_

Ahora su cachorrito de osito polar estaba durmiendo en su cestita. Y el en los brazos calidos y acogedores de Inglaterra. Al poco tiempo, el mayor fue quedándose dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sostenía al pequeño en sus brazos

Las hadas enternecidas ante tan bonita escena, de padre e hijo, fueron a buscar una manta y los taparon , las noches en el norte americano suelen ser frías, y el fuego iba apagándose, y como eran buenas y no querían que se enfermasen los taparon con una manta muy calentita

Y pasaron toda la noche juntos, Canadá disfrutando el calor de su "papa" Inglaterra

**Omake**

El pequeño Alfred se despertó y al no encontrar a su hermano fue a la sala, a lo mejor estaba cocinando, el era el único que cocinaba el desayuno, almuerzo y cena… puesto que luego de adquirir su gusto para la comida y probar la de Inglaterra, le pidió por favor que cocine su hermano

Al llegar a la sala los celos y el enojo le llegaron. Inglaterra era suyo! Así que fue corriendo y gritando hasta el- Inglaterra no es justo! Yo también quería dormir contigo!

Antes de llegar a Inglaterra recibió un golpecito en la cabeza

-Alfred! Que te dije de tirar a tu hermano de la cama!

-Ehhh! Pero si yo no hice nada!

_**Lose os dbo otros fics… pro tnia q escribir este D: qedo tan tierno *-* ya cuando tnga ispiracion les dare los otros XD y el d tierrita d fuego carlitos tngo q escribirlo y lo are xD pasa q no e tnido ganas XD**_


End file.
